The present invention relates to a wheel for a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a wheel having a wheel spider with hollow spokes and with a tire inflation valve near the wheel hub.
From German Patent Document DE-41 03 644 A1, a vehicle wheel is known which has a tire inflation valve close to the wheel axle. An air connection from the valve to the tire interior takes place by way of a bored duct in one of the wheel spokes.
An object of the present invention is to arrange a tire inflation valve or a tire inflation sensor corresponding to the respective requirements in a vehicle wheel comprising hollow spokes.
This and other objects have been achieved according to the present invention by providing a wheel having a wheel spider connected to a rim, where the wheel spider comprises multiple hollow spokes communicating a first annular duct inside the wheel spider with a second annular duct proximate the rim. A tire inflation valve is arranged proximate the first annular duct, and the second annular duct has at least one air opening into an interior region of a tire mounted upon the rim.
An advantage of the present invention is that, as a result of the hollow spokes as well as the first and second annular ducts, the tire inflation valve can optionally be arranged close to the wheel center or in another area of the hollow spokes or annular ducts. In addition to reducing the balance error of the wheel, this creates an easily accessible position of the valve.
In particular, in the case of a first embodiment, the valve is arranged on the wheel mounting bolt hole circle of the wheel mounting bolt holes of the wheel, and, in the case of a second embodiment, the valve is arranged in a centric passage opening of the wheel.
In the first embodiment, the valve is held in a bore between two screw bores of the wheel spider (i.e., the wheel hub and spokes). The bore receiving the valve may be covered with a cap or the like so that the valve is invisible from the outside and is protected from outside influences.
In the second embodiment, the valve is arranged in the centric passage bore of the wheel in a wall bounding the hollow spokes. This embedded position results in a closer local arrangement to the wheel axle and therefore in an advantageous effect with respect to a wheel balance error and, at the same time, the valve is arranged to be protected from outside influences. In addition, the passage opening of the wheel can be secured by means of a centric cap.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.